There are a wide variety of ball retriever devices specifically designed and constructed, for example, for gripping and engaging or otherwise removably retaining a tennis ball. Tennis ball retriever devices are typically usually applied to the handle end of a tennis racquet and are for the purposes of retrieving tennis balls easily without the necessity of the player or user bending over to the court surface to pick up the ball. Typically, retrieval is achieved by holding the tennis racquet by its head and simply pressing down the handle onto the ball with the tennis ball retriever device in the handle end. The player then lifts the racquet, grasps the ball, and then removes the ball from the tennis ball retriever device. Tennis ball retriever devices are useful to any and all tennis players, although they have specific appeal to aging, less aggressive or occasional players, as well as overweight and pregnant players, which groups tend to find the constant bending and stooping over, which normal tennis ball retrieval requires, to be a tiring exercise. The employment of a tennis ball retriever device also greatly simplifies practice sessions, where multiple ball pickups are routine, and for the retrieval of tennis balls which are out of reach.
However, although a variety of tennis ball retriever devices exist in the prior art it is desired to provide for a new and improved tennis ball retrieval device, particularly a device which is designed to be an integral component of the tennis racquet--replacing the tennis racquet's standard butt cap with one of comparable size and rigidity, so as to keep intact the inherent balance and design of the tennis racquet on which the tennis ball retriever is installed. It is also desired to provide a tennis ball retriever device and the resulting tennis racquet which avoids the difficulties and disadvantages associated with prior art tennis ball retriever devices.